<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orgasm By A Thousand Thrusts by autumnwritesoccasionally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602495">Orgasm By A Thousand Thrusts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally'>autumnwritesoccasionally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never were very patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax Teller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orgasm By A Thousand Thrusts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just fuck me baby…” You plead. </p><p>Jax laughs out loud, “Patience darlin’, you have no patience.” </p><p>He was right, you were always going at a million miles an hour. Whether it was driving, work, the gym everything was done at break neck speed. </p><p>“I want you to savor this. I want you to think about how good it feels when I push inside you.“ </p><p>As the words left his lips he slowly pushed himself deep inside, stretching your pussy, filling an ache. He slowly withdraws, feeling the ridges of his cock slide along your slick walls. You moan and push back, wanting to feel the full tight stretch again. He pulls right back so the tip of his cock is resting just inside your lips. </p><p>“Ah, ah” he threatens, “slowly or this is over.”</p><p>“<em>Babe..</em>” You protest.</p><p>He pushes his cock inside you again, excruciatingly slow. </p><p>While you had to admit it felt so good when he rested his cock all the way in, this<em> orgasm by a thousand thrusts</em> was not going to cut it today. You needed to be fucked, and fucked hard. You needed to be fucked in a way that makes you see stars and an ache you can feel the next day. </p><p>You knew this had to stop, you drop your chest to the bed, accentuating the roundness of your ass, and making a v with your fingers, you reach between your legs and slide your fingers along his shaft as he pushes in. </p><p>He smiles to himself, you know he couldn’t resist that, I mean what man could. Once fully inside you, you reach a little further back and cup his balls, playfully rolling them in your palm. </p><p>Jax begins to speak, “Now–” </p><p>You cut him off “Now fuck me like you mean it, Teller.” You growl, squeezing tightly onto his balls to emphasize your point. </p><p>He groans, you look back and see the glint in his eye as you feel his cock twitch and harden inside you. This is is what you were looking for. He grabs your hips and slams his cock deep to the hilt. A little whimper escapes you with the abruptness. This is what you needed.</p><p>Again, he pulls his cock out so that just the head was gripped by your now soaked pussy and again he slams back in, causing you to jump a little across the bed. Harder and harder he pushes inside you, blurring the border of pleasure and pain, you can do nothing but whimper and moan as the head of his cock slams inside you and his balls slap against your clit. </p><p>He reaches around, grabbing at your breast as he grinds his cock against your g-spot. He pinches your nipple with his fingers while his other hand reaches between your legs and his fingertips circles your clit. </p><p>Then he pushes a finger into your pussy, moving it around with his cock as it mercilessly ravages you. He bites into your shoulder blade, you let out a cry and try to jump forward but the fingers buried in your cunt hold you in place. </p><p>“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jax growls in your ear, “don’t make me hold you down.” All you can do is bite your lip and nod. </p><p>Harder and harder he fucks you, all the time his fingers working inside you. He can feel you starting to tense as your orgasm begins to build, he too knew he’s close. As you start to shake Jax quickens the pace, a loud wail escapes your mouth as he plunges his cock as hard and as deep as he can. He covers your mouth with his hand as he feels his balls contract, finding his own release. You feel him pulsating time and time again, the warmth filling every inch of you. You feel his cum oozing down your thighs as he holds you tightly against him. </p><p>“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you tell me to be patient.” you mock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>